muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Leigh
Tom Leigh is a long-time illustrator of Sesame Street and Muppet books, beginning in 1980. He continues to work on Sesame books; his latest, Grover Goes to Israel, was published in 2019. Leigh was also a regular contributor to Sesame Street Magazine for many years, drawing the majority of the covers from 1991 to 2000. Books Image:Goingup.jpg|''Going Up: The Elevator Counting Book'' 1980|link=Going Up: The Elevator Counting Book Image:GroversBook.jpg|''Grover's Book of Cute Little Baby Animals'' 1980|link=Grover's Book of Cute Little Baby Animals Image:Muppetmanners.JPG|''Muppet Manners'' 1981|link=Muppet Manners (Relf) Image:Calendar.sesame1982.jpg|''1982 Sesame Street Activity Calendar'' 1982|link=1982 Sesame Street Activity Calendar Image:Dontcrybigbird.jpg|''Don't Cry, Big Bird'' 1983|link=Don't Cry, Big Bird Image:Book.earlybird.jpg|''Early Bird on Sesame Street'' 1983|link=Early Bird on Sesame Street Image:Book.sesamewordbook1983.jpg|''The Sesame Street Word Book'' 1983|link=The Sesame Street Word Book Image:Bigbirdcanshare.jpg|''Big Bird Can Share'' 1985|link=Big Bird Can Share Image:Book.itsnotfair.jpg|''It's Not Fair!'' 1986|link=It's Not Fair! Numbers birthday grover.jpg|''Numbers: Happy Birthday, Grover!'' 1986|link=Numbers: Happy Birthday, Grover! Shapescolors.jpg|''Shapes & Colors: Ernie's Favorites!'' 1986|link=Shapes & Colors: Ernie's Favorites! Image:Ohbrother.jpg|''Oh, Brother!'' 1987|link=Oh, Brother! File:Veryspecialpicnic.jpg|''A Very Special Picnic'' 1987|link=A Very Special Picnic Image:Book.itsasecret.jpg|''It's a Secret!'' 1988|link=It's a Secret! Image:Book.visitzoo.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Zoo'' 1988|link=A Visit to the Sesame Street Zoo Image:Mkids.tvornottv.jpg|''TV or Not TV'' 1989|link=TV or Not TV Dancealongposter.jpg|''Dance Along'' song-lyric poster 1990 Image:SSRock&RollSongPoster.jpg|''Rock & Roll!'' song-lyric poster 1990 File:Helpwerelost.jpg|''Help! We're Lost!'' 1991|link=Help! We're Lost! Image:Book.erniemerry.jpg|''Ernie and His Merry Monsters'' 1992|link=Ernie and His Merry Monsters Image:Book.grover10.jpg|''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' 1992|link=Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World Image:Book.kermitsaveswamp.jpg|''Kermit, Save the Swamp!'' 1992|link=Kermit, Save the Swamp! Image:466922220.jpg|''Baby-Sitting with Big Bird'' 1993|link=Baby-Sitting with Big Bird Image:Mkids.disasterwheels.jpg|''The Disaster on Wheels'' 1993|link=The Disaster on Wheels Image:Mkids.troubletwins.jpg|''The Trouble with Twins'' 1993|link=The Trouble with Twins Image:Ifyouwerepiggy.JPG|''If You Were Miss Piggy'' 1994|link=If You Were Miss Piggy Image:BigBirdsToes.jpg|''What Big Bird's Toes Know'' 1994|link=What Big Bird's Toes Know Image:Ifyouwerefozzie.JPG|''If You Were Fozzie'' 1995|link=If You Were Fozzie Image:Scarystory.jpg|''Kermit and Robin's Scary Story'' 1995|link=Kermit and Robin's Scary Story Image:Piggysnightout.jpg|''Miss Piggy's Night Out'' 1995|link=Miss Piggy's Night Out Image:Someonelikeyou.jpg|''Someone Like You'' 1995|link=Someone Like You Image:Elmos-sleepytime-stories.jpg|''Elmo's Sleepytime Stories'' 1996|link=Elmo's Sleepytime Stories Image:Mkids.scooterread.jpg|''Scooter Can't Read'' 1996|link=Scooter Can't Read Image:Elmosays.jpg|''Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!"'' 1997|link=Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!" Emperorsnewfur.jpg|''The Emperor's New Fur'' 1997|link=The Emperor's New Fur Image:Elmosayslgb.jpg|''Elmo Says...' 1998|link=Elmo Says... Image:Sesamestreetfairytales.jpg|Fairy Tales'' 1999|link=Fairy Tales (book) Image:AGrouchsChristmas.jpg|''A Grouch's Christmas'' 1999|link=A Grouch's Christmas Image:Book.A Surprise in the Mailbox.jpg|''A Surprise in the Mailbox'' 1999|link=A Surprise in the Mailbox Restaurant.jpg|''Sesame Street Restaurant'' 2000|link=Sesame Street Restaurant Image:Book.Bugged by Bugs.jpg|''Bugged by Bugs'' 2001|link=Bugged by Bugs Image:2001calendar.jpg|''A Year of Merry Fairy Tales'' 2001|link=A Year of Merry Fairy Tales Image:Book.eekhalloween.jpg|''Eek! It's Halloween!'' 2002|link=Eek! It's Halloween! Image:Bearlovesvisitors.jpg|''Bear Loves Visitors!'' 2003|link=Bear Loves Visitors! Image:ElmoLovesWords.jpg|''Elmo Loves Words'' 2004|link=Elmo Loves Words File:Me love cookies 2.jpg|''Me Love Cookies'' 2004|link=Me Love Cookies Elmosdeliciousxmas.jpg|''Elmo's Delicious Christmas'' 2005|link=Elmo's Delicious Christmas FollowElmo.jpg|''Follow Elmo'' 2005|link=Follow Elmo WhereIsElmo.jpg|''Where Is Elmo?'' 2005|link=Where Is Elmo? Image:Abcsofcookies.jpg|''The ABCs of Cookies'' 2006|link=The ABCs of Cookies PleaseAndThankYouFirstManners.jpg|''Please and Thank You'' 2006|link=My First Manners Image:Abbycadabbysrhymetime.jpg|''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' 2007|link=Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time Image:Groversguidetogoodeating.jpg|''Grover's Guide to Good Eating'' 2007|link=Grover's Guide to Good Eating Image:Themagicplayday.jpg|''The Magic Play Day'' 2007|link=The Magic Play Day Monsterinthehouse.jpg|''Monster in the House'' (reissue) 2007|link=Monster in the House Image:Musicalpopup.jpg|''Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury'' 2007|link=Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury Image:Elmoscountdowntochristmas.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' 2008|link=Elmo's Christmas Countdown (book) File:Countto10.jpg|''Count to 10'' 2009|link=Count to 10 File:Starry_sky_songs.jpg|''Starry Sky Songs'' 2010|link=Starry Sky Songs Togetheratheart.jpg|''Together at Heart'' 2010|link=Together at Heart CountsHanukkahCountdown.jpg|''The Count's Hanukkah Countdown'' 2012|link=The Count's Hanukkah Countdown Groverbigbirdpassover.jpg|''Grover and Big Bird's Passover Celebration'' 2013|link=Grover and Big Bird's Passover Celebration Imsorrygrover.jpg|''I'm Sorry, Grover: A Rosh Hashanah Tale'' 2013|link=I'm Sorry, Grover: A Rosh Hashanah Tale Itsamitzvahgrover.jpg|''It's a Mitzvah, Grover!'' 2013|link=It's a Mitzvah, Grover! Shalomeverybodeee.jpg|''Shalom Everybodeee! Grover's Adventures in Israel'' 2016|link=Shalom Everybodeee! Grover's Adventures in Israel Grover goes to israel.jpg|''Grover Goes to Israel'' 2019|link=Grover Goes to Israel Seder for grover.jpg|''A Seder for Grover'' 2019|link=A Seder for Grover __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators